The Love of a Wolf Demon
by Sammy Bear
Summary: Evian is a French boy who visets Japan with his brother and his brother's boyfreind but what happens when they get sent to the Fudel era and Evian finds that he is the mate to Kouga? There will be slash. Up for adoption!
1. Meet Evian, Tison and Demitri

**I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Evian, Tison and Demitri.**

Warning: mention of child abuse and yaoi (or male/male relationships).

Note: my muse for werewolf mate has taken a holiday so I will try to do somthing about it but for the mean time, here's the next story. Don't forget to vote on the poll or email me what you think because I really want to know your opinion. I will end the vote on December 22nd. I hope you all had a great thanksgiving and please, review or email me about my stories because I like knowing what you think.

* * *

Evian's eyes watered as he looked out over the city. He had suffered another beating from his father for being different. What did his father hate him and his brother Tison so much? Sure, they were both gay and that's not really accepted here in France but he still did not have any right to hurt his kids. Evian patently awaited the trip to Japan with Tison and Tison's boyfriend, Demitri. Demitri was the oldest of their 'group' at age eighteen. Tison was seventeen and would turn eighteen in a few months. Evian was the youngest and was only sixteen. Evian thought of Demitri as an older brother because he was around so much and cared a lot for both Tison and Evian.

Demitri had black hair with a blue tint to it. His hair was also short, cropped close to his ears and curly. His eyes were a soft brown and held laughter in them. They were an almond shape. His skin was pale and for some reason never tanned. His frame was strong and he looked like he could take on anything that tried to hurt his Tison and little brother Evian. Demitri was a devoted man, always loving Tison and always trying to protect Evian from danger. Tison never needed any protecting.

Tison was a well-built man. His father never hurt him because his father always figured Evian would be straight and would carry on the family name. Tison was obviously gay. His light brown hair was long and in slight spikes. He wore eyeliner around his light amber colored eyes. The eyeliner brought out the amber and made in more of an intense color. His eyes were large and round almost to the point of having chiwawa eyes. His frame was small even though he was well built.

Evian was an odd kid. His eyes were an intense green and his light brown hair went down to his neck and was soft looking. His skin was a soft ivory color, paler than Demitri. His eyes were an almond shape and his face was delicate looking. He was taller than Tison but not by much and probably wouldn't get taller. He had a tattoo of a snake going from his elbow to his wrist with the snake's head resting on the back of his hand. The snake was the same color as his eyes and had light brown rings on different parts of its body. Evian had slight musicals that were hardly noticeable.

Evian sighed and went back inside his room as it started to get cold. Night was upon them in their mansion in France. Evian and Tison's father was a millionaire and was in love with his money. Evian and Tison were only half brothers, not knowing who their mothers were. They knew English, Japanese and French because their father did a lot of work with those counties. Evian had a decent bedroom, not one of the largest but not small in anyone's standers. It was filled with knick-knacks and furniture Evian liked. Tison always said his bedroom was one of the nicest in the mansion.

Evian lay down on his soft bed from Portugal and slept peacefully the rest of the night, ignoring the one tear that slipped past his eyes. Evian was upset that his father never really cared about him and only wanted someone to pass down the family fortune to.

* * *

Japan, in Evian's opinion, was a busy place. He and his brother and Demitri were in Tokyo and damn, were it a busy city or what. They were going to Higurashi Shrine to see what it was like. It sounded like a place that would be interesting and Evian wanted to see for himself why there was so much talk about the place. The three companions had heard that the Shrine was some kind of portal or the like. Of course the group would be curious about it.

The Shrine was...old, nice, but so old. Evian never stopped smiling thought the tour of the Shrine. It was beautiful and out of the way of the massive city. Tison also enjoyed the Shrine. It had a large tree with sutras hanging around it. The tree, they were told, was ancient and sacred for it's old age. Evian had a leaf from the tree in his pocket that he got off the wind that swirled around them.

They went into the area that held the 'Bone Eaters' well. It was died up and there was solid ground on the bottom. Demitri, Tison and Evian sat on the ledge that went over the well and formed a solid plat form for them. There was a whispering voice near by that hissed softly before speaking in English to them. It said something along the lines as,

_The ones to go to the past have come to us  
The next three have come  
The four that will meet  
The ones from the future  
They are now to meet once and for all._

A voice called out from nearby, startling the three companions. Tison and Evian fell backward by default and Demitri, the ever-caring boyfriend, jumped in after them, if only to save them with his own life. Down the three fell in what felt like slow motion before they were surrounded by bright blue and pink lights. In a fright, Evian hugged Tison to him as Demitri wrapped an arm around each of his boys, in hope that if they were to fall that they would land on him and live to see another day.

The impact with the ground was gentle and the three companions landed softly on their feet. Evian hugged his brother and Demitri close to him in fear of what had happened. Above them, instead of a roof, was the clear blue sky. There were small clouds dispersed in different areas, making the sky look all the more beautiful.

After every one took calming breaths they parted each one looking the others over making sure that none of them had sustained any injuries. Demitri gave Tison a soft, caring kiss before kissing Evian's forehead in brotherly affection. The three boys looked around for something to use as a climbing utensil. All around them were vines, going from the top of the well to the bottom. There were also thousands of bones, each more disgusting looking than the next. Everyone took a gulp before climbing out of the well via the vines.

The grass smelt sweet and was soft to the touch as well as a clear, sharp color that attracted the eye to it. The air was fresh, free of pollution that clouded the air back home. Birds sang their songs to others about peace and the love in the air. In all three minds one thing was clear, 'We're no longer in the world we used to know so well'. There was a soft rustling coming from the woods, almost like something was there. Evian got closer to Demitri, looking for comfort and protection from what ever might be in the woods.

Demitri, who had also heard the sound, pulled both Tison and Evian closer to himself. If something were going to attack his future husband and little brother, they'd have to go through him first.

"Evian, Tison, should things start to go amiss, run. Get out of this area, find a safe place, a village perhaps, and just get away. I'll find you again should I live. If I don't find you with in a month, know that I love you both so much."

Evian and Tison both whipped a tear away from their faces. Neither wanted to lose their brother in all but blood and lover. Tison buried his face in Dmitri's neck, trying to implant his sent in his mind forever should he have to run with Evian. Evian took in a deep breath and tensed his mussels, ready to run should they need to. More rustling came from the bushes. The three companions prayed for something good to come their way, rather than a fearful opponent. Suddenly, a small kitsune popped out from behind a bush. An audible sigh came from the three boys.

Both Evian and Tison relaxed a little, for surely the little kitsune was smarter than to attack something larger than itself. Tison shook slightly from the adrenaline high he was slowly coming down from and Evian walked forward slightly and bent down so that he would be at eye level with the small fox demon. Evian's curiosity shone clearly in his eyes. So they were back in the ancient times of Japan. Not a huge deal problem when it came down to what they would go up against later on, for he knew that there would be bigger and more dangerous demons coming after them.

The little fox demon look at Evian in his own form of curiosity. _Of course_, Evian thought, _the kitsune had never seen a person from the modern era wearing jeans and a short sleeve t-shirt and had a tattoo._ Evian let the kitsune come closer and get a whiff of his sent. He probably had a unique sent, unlike any the fox demon had ever smelt. This was Japan after all and he had come over from France. Evian smiled at the tiny kitsune, and the kitsune responded with a small one of it's own. The sweet moment was ruined by an angry voice.

"Shippo, were the hell are you?"  
"Over here Inuyasha, come meet these strange people!"

The sound of feet coming closer to them from the woods surrounded them. Was the tiny kitsune 'Shippo' a decoy and now they were going to be hurt? Evian certainly hoped not. He didn't want to have to run from anything. Slowly, a dog demon approached them. He wore a red kimono and had long silver hair. He also had some sort of necklace around his neck. Evian stood back up and backed away from the new demon slowly, so as not to startle the deadly thing. How could Evian not see this coming? It was like touching a baby bear; momma bear was going to come kill you for touching her little cub.

"You just had to touch baby bear didn't cha'?" Demitri whispered in Evian's ear. Evian gave a small nod, showing he heard. God damn his stupidity.

"And who are you three?" 'Inuyasha asked.

Tison took over for his lover and younger brother, "I am Tison and this is my little brother Evian and our close friend, Demitri, and you are the 'Inuyasha' that Shippo called out to?"

Inuyasha gave a nod. This was becoming weird and Evian feared what would happen to them should this inu-yokia decide they should be his lunch instead of innocent travelers from a different world unlike his own.

"What's that mark on Evian's arm?" Ah, so the demon wanted to know about the tattoo.  
"It is a tattoo. I don't know how to describe it other than something like a burn mark. If that is all, we will be going now."

After that was said, the three boys turned and ran away from the demons. The had been running for about five minutes, when Demitri tripped on a root and fell onto Tison, who reach out for something sturdy and ended up pulling Evian down with him. Three groans of pain sounded, then laughter insured. Of course the three of them would fall down with each other. It was the typical thing from Demitri to trip on something and falls onto Tison, though normally Evian would stop and help them up rather than falling because of Tison. Slowly, the three boys got up and off the hard ground. The rest of the day consisted of walking. When they stopped there was a beautiful river with a waterfall coming over some rocks.

Tison pushed in Evian, who went to get a drink of water. When Evian surfaced both him and Tison where laughing. Suddenly, there was a howling sound, like a wolf that went hunting and a scared looking Tison pulled Evian out of the water. Just as the three boys were running away, Evian was tackled to the ground by something._ Pain_, that was the only thing Evian could feel. Something was broken and it hurt terribly so. Evian looked over his shoulder where the thing that tackled him rested on his back and there was a wolf demon.

The wolf youkia had soft blue eyes that screamed softness. He had long black hair that was tied back and his skin had a deep tan. His ears were really pointy and he had some kind of fur on his shoulder. Evian shook in fear at the strong muscles holding him down. Evian closed his eyes, trying to prevent the tears of pain from rolling down his cheeks. Just had it became even harder to breath, the wolf demon was pulled off him and Evian was in the warm, safe arms of his brother. Demitri was yelling at the wolf demon, which looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Would this day ever end?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my dear fans. I do wish that this were finally a new chapter, but alas it is not so. I am putting this story up for adoption, however I ask that you do so like an arrange in a sense. I will allow anyone to take the first chapter of this story and build on differently from there. If you plan on taking more than one chapter (unless the first is a prologue) I will ask you to message me about it. Once again, I am very sorry that this isn't a new chapter. I've been on too long of a hiatus to properly finish my stories. I hope you forgive me for this, and expect more of me when I can get to it.


End file.
